We Wish You A Merry Christmas
by mara-rabb
Summary: A oneshot fic Mac and Harm are married and Harm has deployed. The story tells about the day my husband left from an outsiders pov. It came to me tonight after doing all of my Christmas shopping.


Legalities: I don't own 'em and I don't have anything you might want except my children. Have you read "The Ransom of Red Chief"?

**We Wish You a Merry Christmas...**

Georgetown

Wal Mart Parking Lot

Time 2000

Even though the store was crowded, the parking lot was deserted except for a lone woman struggling with two shopping carts piled with gifts. When she reached her vehicle, a Ford Expedition, she opened the rear door and stood looking from the baskets to the inside of the truck. Someone observing would think she looked a bit lost and forlorn.

"God," the woman muttered to herself, "how am I ever going to get all of this stuff to Belleville?"

As she loaded the bags into the truck, she continued to talk to herself.

"When we bought this thing it looked SO big. Then you add three kids and two huge dogs, plus the crates and there just isn't enough room for everything."

Pause.

"Kids, clothes, dogs, food, gifts the kids can know about, gifts from Santa... Me. Where is it all going to go?"

Pause.

"If Harm were here we could take both vehicles. Then we wouldn't have this problem." She snorted. "In a lot of ways."

Once the bags were loaded and the carts carefully placed in the requested spot, the woman climbed into the truck and started the motor. Eagerly waiting for the heat to take the chill out of the air. While she waited, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel and thought about the changes in her life over the past several years.

_Ten years ago, Harm had asked her to marry him and it had been the most beautiful ceremony she had ever seen. But she hadn't had much to say in the planning. Harm's mother, Trish, had plowed through all of Mac's objections and set everything up, saying Mac had too much to do with work and assignments to take the time. The only argument Mac won was her dress - as she was paying for it she refused to allow Trish any involvement. Trish had a good heart and was always trying to help people, she just tended to believe that her way was the only way. When Frank retired, they have moved to Belleville to be close to Grandma Rabb. Her health was failing and she needed someone to care for her. _

_Then came the children. Trish was furious when they had named their firstborn son Mark Tyler. Harm insisted that he didn't want a Harmon III. Two years later was Emily Haven and lastly, three years after that was Lucas Daniel. _

_In July, Harm had been tasked to become the area JAG in Iraq. He would oversee all of the Marine and Navy JAG offices in country. Basically, his word carried as much authority over there as Admiral Chegwidden's in the States. It was a wonderful opportunity but Mac had worried about trying to play single parent to children, ages 9, 7 and 4._

_Someone in the workings of transportation (with a decidedly evil mind) had decided that Harm would fly to Iraq in the company of troops from 4ID at Fort Hood, Texas. The Rabb family had made the journey to Texas for the good-bye's. It had been a learning experience for Mac. When Harm learned that the families of the soldiers would not be allowed at the airport, he decided that he would ride out with them. "It wasn't fair," he said, "for my family to be there if all of the others can't."_

_They had arrived at the 4ID headquarters early that morning. Mac watched as families trickled in. The soldiers unloading their carry-on luggage and the family members looking around nervously. Following a brief formation, the soldiers were told to pull weapons and given several hours to spend with their families. They were not allowed to leave, even to get breakfast, but they had the parking lot and lawn of the building. Many families wandered around. One sat in the back of their SUV - Mac suspected that it corralled their small children easier than the adults could. They all talked quietly. A couple of children were having races across the lawn. The youngest ones played happily not knowing that anything of any significance was about to occur. Older children stood quietly beside their parents. It was easy to see who had been through this before. They carried a resigned look while some of the younger and newer spouses looked scared. The Rabb children weren't very different. Mark and Emily had seen both parents leave on various TDY's, to many different locations. They knew their parents had been to Iraq several times. This was the first time, however, that is was going to be a full year separation. Luke was as clueless as the other children his age._

_Finally, the time came for the final formation. Mac watched a few soldiers send their families on - apparently not wanting their husbands, wives and children to watch them go. Mac watched one family in particular. She had watched their children race around for a while. There wasn't much age difference between their and hers. When the husband, a Chaplain Mac had noticed, asked them to leave it broke her heart. The wife cried silently and packed the children in the car. The oldest boy hugged his dad and, like a little man, climbed into the car with no protest. The youngest son, couldn't be more than three, had also been strapped in with little fanfare. It was the daughter that broke Mac's heart. She cried like her heart was breaking. Mom had to pry her arms from around her father's neck after he was unable to console her. When they got in the car, Mac heard the woman say, "Be safe. I love you." _

_She watched the other families who stayed. She had always been on the leaving side, usually with no one to watch her go so this was all new territory for her. When the soldiers began boarding the bus, she felt an arm go around her waist. "It'll be ok, mom." She looked down and saw Mark turn from a child into a young man. "I'll help you around the house more, and I'll try to quit picking on Em." She felt smaller bodies press into her other side and into her knees. Just as with the other family, the oldest and the youngest were without tears. The only difference was that Emily was crying with somewhat more dignity than the Chaplain's child. As much as one could expect from a seven year old, at least._

_They had started the drive back to Virginia shortly after the soldiers had left. _

That was three months ago. Now the Rabb family - the extended part of it at least - had decided that Christmas for everyone would be held in Pennsylvania. As much as Mac realized that having family close this year was important to the kids, she would have been just as happy to spend it in her own home. It was much simpler that way. They were supposed to leave in the morning and Mac was left with the chore of wrapping, dividing and packing for the trip. She sighed knowing that it was going to be a very long night, but that Christmas was going to be special for her children even with their father far away.

A/N: For all intents and purposes, this is the story of the day my husband left for Iraq. I brought Harm and Mac down to witness the events, and we were the Chaplain's family that left before the soldiers. I came up with this story tonight as I was leaving WalMart, getting ready make the Christmas trip to my inlaws. I don't know of any position like the one I gave Harm, but I had to have a reason to deploy him to Iraq for a year so I made one up. I DO have an Expedition, three children and 2 collies so I know of the lack of room of which I speak. Any errors are entirely my own. My heart and prayers go out to others who have friends and family serving in Iraq this Christmas and every day. We are proud of you and your sacrifice because we know what you are going through.


End file.
